


Police Brutality

by Moon_for_moon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Hurt/Comfort, Len doesn’t need anyone’s help, M/M, Our sweet Barry of course, Police Brutality, Seeing the criminal point of view, who’s gonna protect the criminals?, yes he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_for_moon/pseuds/Moon_for_moon
Summary: “My father wasn't the last corrupt cop here. You like to think this place is all sunshines and rainbows because you're making the city safe. You don't realize how dangerous this place is for criminals like me after all the "good cops" go home to their wives and we're left with the dead beat and crooked pigs."Barry stayed quiet and crossed his arms over his chest. He'd never really thought about the corruption rate in the precinct, always imagining it pretty low. But it must not be low enough.





	Police Brutality

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy Lovelies! Hope you enjoy some cannon AU coldflash. Kinda different from what I normally write

Barry didn't normally wander near the holding cells. He prefered to stay in the lab, analyzing the database and reporting back to Singh. 

But it was nearly 11pm and there shouldn't be that much noise coming from down there. Almost everyone had gone home for the night, except for Barry of course, who preferred to stay after hours to catch up on his lateness. 

The silence had definitely helped carry the sound of struggling and fighting. It wasn't uncommon for people in holding to pick fights with each other but usually the event would quickly be stopped by the two guards in charge of the night shift. 

But this sound had been going on for well past five minutes now. Something was definitely wrong. 

Barry checked the halls for any late stayers like himself and flashed to the outside of the containment room. 

The fighting was definitely coming from in there. He tried the handle but it was locked, as it always was at night. 

He checked around again and fazed his hand through the lock, breaking it and opening the door. 

The scene before him was not what he'd expected. Unless, of course, he'd been expecting to see two cops beating down on one man, sending kicks and punches to his curled up form. 

Anger exploded in Barry's brain. 

"What the hell is going on here!" He shouted. 

The two cops turned around, surprised someone else was still here. 

"Get out, Allen! This doesn't concern you!" The tone was aggressive and unprofessional. This most certainly wasn't going to be on the surveillance cameras, the CSI guessed. 

Barry took a step forward, trying to look around the two men to check on the third. "What did you do!?" He'd heard about police officers abusing their power but he'd never expected it to happen here. 

"I said get out!" 

One of them moved to Barry and shoved him back, trying to push him out of the room. 

Barry grabbed the man's shoulder and threw him against the wall. Speed came in handy in certain situations. 

The other cop came at him as well but Barry quickly got him next to his partner. 

Only when he was sure the two officers wouldn't cause anymore trouble did he turn to the beaten man. 

"Hey, it's gonna be oka-" His voice trailed off when he saw the man's face, immediately recognizing him. "Snart?" 

Len groaned and rolled onto his back, his hand cradling his side. A few bruises covered his face and blood was trickling down from a cut above his eyebrow. 

Barry looked behind himself to check once again on the officers and gathered the criminal in his arms, flashing them both to his lab. 

He set him down in his chair and locked the door. Snart looked around confused and dizzy and tried to get up. 

"Hey, hey, hey! Take it easy. You might have a concussion" 

"Where am I?" Snart groaned, holding a hand up to his head and massaging his temple. 

"You're in my lab." Barry explained as he flashed over to the bottom drawer of his closet and took out an emergency kit. He flashed back and was applying an alcohol soaked cloth to Snart's head before the criminal could even realize what was happening. 

The man glared and took the cloth himself, hissing slightly at the burn. A few seconds of silence stretched out, during which Barry propped himself up on his desk, beside the paperwork. (If Singh saw him "risking the lab's material" and "showing such unprofessionalism during the work hours" (which they weren't) not even his speed could save him. 

"You mind telling me what the hell happened?" He asked softly. He frowned when Snart rolled his eyes and turned the chair away. 

"How about this, you get three guesses and if one of them is it, I'll yell "bingo!" His tone dripped with sarcasm but Barry wasn't dupe. He'd known the man long enough to recognize his defensive voice and posture. 

"Alright." Barry sighed. "Three guesses." Snart glared at him again but didn't roll the chair back into his direction. 

"One, Traw and Jones saw you were alone and decided to blow some steam off.   
Two, Traw and Jones were sent by someone who doesn't really like you, geez I wonder why, to "send you a message" or something.  
Three.." Barry's eyes wondered up, as if looking for something. "Yeah I'm out of ideas." 

Snart turned the chair back and smirked, his subtle, not to subtle, 'fuck you' or 'I wanna fuck you' sign. "Sorry, Scarlet. But you might've wanted that last try. You're not hearing a bingo from me tonight." 

Barry cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Oh man too bad.." There that was done. Now onto seriousness. "Then tell me what happened." 

Snart rolled his eyes again and imperceptibly closed in on himself a little. "I ran my mouth when I shouldn't have and pissed them off. Doesn't matter, does it." 

Barry started moving his arm towards the man but a hard flinch made him realize how bad of an idea that was. He let it fall down on the desk again. "How stupid do you think I am?" 

Snart's gaze snapped to him in half a second, sharp as a razor. 

"You want me to believe that you, Leonard Snart, the most planning and careful man I know, randomly started talking shit to the point where you angered two cops, two professionally trained officers, so much that they beat you up?" 

Snart looked uneasy, shifting uncomfortably in the chair. "Yep." 

This time Barry went through with the motion, resting his arm on Snart's shoulder and squeezing lightly. "How many times has this happened?" He asked softly. 

Although the criminal tensed, he didn't flinch or break Barry's wrist, which was a good sign. His lips hesitated, moving slightly before he spoke, quieter than normal. "This was the second time." There was no vulnerability in his voice, just randomness as if he were talking about the weather. 

Barry huffed. He was filled with anger but he couldn't show that right now. Snart needed to know someone was on his side. 

"I guess you win, Flash! Bingo!" Len's tone was joyful and energetic but Barry could see right through it. Snart wasn't used to people seeing him so vulnerable. "My father wasn't the last corrupt cop here. You like to think this place is all sunshines and rainbows because you're making the city safe. You don't realize how dangerous this place is for criminals like me after all the "good cops" go home to their wives and we're left with the dead beat and crooked pigs." 

Barry stayed quiet and crossed his arms over his chest. He'd never really thought about the corruption rate in the precinct, always imagining it pretty low. But it must not be low enough. 

"Do you have names?" 

Snart nodded, still not looking at Barry. "A few badge numbers. We criminals communicate with one another. I'm not an isolated case." 

Barry slid a notepad and a pen over to Len. "Write down what you can remember, the Flash'll give it to Singh tomorrow and I promise, change will happen." 

Len rolled his eyes as if he found the idea positively ridiculous but grabbed the pen anyway and scrubbed down a list of numbers and names. 

"I can't promise it'll be perfect, but it might make it better." 

Len looked up at the csi and offered him a sympathetic smile. "I appreciate that, Flash."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed and tell me if I should write more cannon AU scenes


End file.
